Late Night Horrors
by arsenicturntech
Summary: Craig calls Tweek to tell him he has the house to himself for a couple of days. They watch old horror movies and Tweek decides he needs to protect his self from the evils of the movies...and from the underpants gnomes.tweekXcraig creek guy-on-guy, dont li


summary: Craig calls Tweek to tell him he has the house to himself for a couple of days. They watch old horror movies and Tweek decides he needs to protect his self from the evils of the movies...and from the underpants gnomes.tweekXcraig creek guy-on-guy, dont like dont even bother

disclaimer: i dont own South Park...very sadly, maybe one day though x3

"GAH!" I jumped at the sudden sound of 'Symphony No. 9' goin off. "H-hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Tweekie," the voice on the other end, which I suddenly recognized as Craig's, said.

"H-hey Craig. What's up?" I started looking around my room for anything out of place

"Well, my parents are gonna be gone this until Sunday night and they took my sister too. So the house is all mine, and I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me until then," my idol explained and my heartrate sped up.

"T-that's practically the half the w-week!" I thought out loud.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Craig's voice was amusement mixed with something else, hopefulness maybe.

"Of c-course. I just h-have to tell my p-parents."

"Alright then. See you later tonight Tweekster." click. I sat there for a moment, taking in everything that just happened.

"Oh Jesus!" I yelled as I realized once more that I was going to spend 2 days with Craig, my idol and crush, alone. At least I hoped it was alone. Though, of course, Clyde and Token would probably be there too. I frowned slightly and got off my bed after searching once more for any signs of the gnomes.

30 minutes later, about 9 ol'clock, I was at Craig's front door ringing the bell. It only took a couple of seconds for Craig to open his door and let me in.

"Are Clyde an-and Token coming over?" I asked after setting my bag down on the couch. Craig shook his while flipping me off.

"Busy."

"Oh. So it's j-just us then?" I tried to keep any hopeful sound from my voice, but failed slightly. Craig nodded. I could feel his eyes follow me as I started my usual search for gnome-ish signs and I felt blood rush to my cheeks as well. Once I was sure there were no gnomes I sat on the couch next to my bag, willing the warmth to leave my face. Without making any sounds, Craig was suddenly in front of me with two cups of coffee. I took one gratefully and downed it quickly then got up and went to place the cup in the sink. When I returned, Craig had the DVD player turned on and opened up. He turned at the sounds of my footsteps.

"So, what do you want to watch?" he asked.

"Gah! I don't kn-know. Too m-much pres-sure," I responded. Anything I picked would probably be awful, and he would hate me for it. He nodded and turned back to his collection. I sat back on the couch. Craig soon joined me, DVD player closed.

"What are we w-watching?" I asked nervously.

"Old movies," was Craig's only reply. I gave a small 'oh' and turned to face the screen and my eyes widened. Craig had put in "Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare". I started to twitch a bit and whined. Craig was all smiles. I then remembered how much he loved Freddy's movies. I watched the whole movie in terror while Craig was laughing his ass off.

"I swear, these movies are so trippy. Alomst makes you feel high or something," he commented. I nodded in agreement to keep him happy, though I don't think he was paying attention to me. After Freddy, we watched "Sleepwalkers". Though we couldn't finish it because the disc became unreadable close to the end. So Craig, annoyed about another non-working DVD, got up and placed in a different movie.  
"Last one Tweekers, okay?" I nodded. "Close your eyes, Tweek, this one is a secret," Craig commanded. I obeyed immediately. Though I knew almost right what the movie was from the sounds. I started to shake again.

"What's wrong Tweeks? Do you not like 'Child's Play'?" Craig asked, sounding sincerly concerned. I shook my head violently. Craig started to get up to take out the movie when, for some reason, I reached for him and pulled at the hem of his shirt. My head was still shaking.

"I'll live. I h-hope," I tried to assure him the movie would be fine to play. Confuse, Craig just sat back down. I moved back over to my bag and wouldn't stop twitching. About 15 minutes into the movie, Craig turned slightly towards me.

"Tweek, come here." I was slightly hesitant, but scooted closer to my idol nonetheless. When I was close enough, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. "You sure you want to watch this?" he asked again. I nodded. He shrugged and turned back to the screen, but didn't let go of me. Throughout most of the movie, I was hidden in Craig's side. Finally, the movie was over.

"Okay Tweekie, time for bed," Craig said gentley, nudging at me.

My eyes got wide and I started shaking again. "But what if Freddy tries to get me. Or what if a sleepwalker comes for me? Or Chucky? I'm not safe from any of them!" I was frantic and spazzing out at the idea of dieing a horrible death caused by any of the three.

Craig chuckled. "Tweek, you'll be fine. If that stupid doll comes, I'll kick his ass. If Freddy tries to get you, he'll have to go through me first. And we can always fix the sleepwalker problem now, if you want," he assured me.

"But I-I can't have a c-cat," I stuttered. Craig smirked and it dawned on me. "You-you're an underpants gnome!" I exclaimed, trying to get away. But that attempt failed horribly as all I could do was fall backwards, head just barely missing my bag. Craig chuckled, head shaking slightly as he lowered it to mine.

"Now, why would I be in a group that's out to only get your underwear?" he purred into my ear, "There's much more beyond that." My eyes got even wider than I thought possible as I felt something rub against my abdomen. I opened my mouth to say something but Craig snaked his tongue into it first. I began to moan as one of his hands found its way under my shirt and began rubbing small circles on my side. I worked hard on not panicking and my hands moved on their own from Craig's sides to his hair. I pulled him closer, wanting the kiss to go as deep as possible. Craig, however, had other plans in mind. He drew back from the kiss and received a whine in return before moving to my neck. I moaned even louder as Craig began to suck away at my neck. I started whining again as Craig stopped and pushed his self into a sitting position, straddling me. He started to move down and reach for my pants when the door knob jiggled. We both froze and Craig was looking at the door. He recovered first and swiftly moved to the door. I just laid there and paniced at how it could be a sleepwalker or Chucky or just some random pyscho hobo man.

"What are you guys doing back so soon?" I heard Craig's voice. Annoyance was the main tone, mixed with confusion.

"The dumb airlines got canceled after being delayed for, like, ever," I knew that to be the voice of his younger sister. I pretended to be asleep as I heard footsteps coming towards the couch. I felt someone nudge me gentley and found it to be Craig.

"They're back," he frowned, "you can still stay if you want."

I nodded. "Of course." Craig smiled and kissed my forehead lightly.

"Come on. We can sleep in my bed." I nodded slower this time and grabbed Craig's hand and my bag and followed him to his room. He shut the door, locked it, and crawled into bed. "G'night, Tweekers." He pulled the blankets over us and pulled me to him.

"Goodnight, Craig."

okieh...i know its crappy, buts its also 6 in the morning so screw off. rate review criticize. thank you


End file.
